Archery!
by Everlove2dream
Summary: Little legolas has discovered archery and has gotten into some trouble with his fathers archery equipment!


**AN: ok new story! The credit for this story goes to Lusse Eldalion**

Legolas gasped as he sat up in bed tears streaming down his face; he had been having nightmares almost every night since the spider attack. Each night he had woken up and curled up under his covers and cried until he passed out from emotional exhaustion except not tonight, Legolas was exhausted and scared and all he wanted was his ada or his brothers someone to protect him from these terrifying dreams. He had tried to handle the nightmares himself up till then but Legolas was at his limit and so he slid out of his bed as quietly as he could tears streaming down his pale face; Legolas tried to wipe all his tears away he was tired of crying in fact he was surprised he even had any tears left. He slipped out of his room and padded down the halls toward his father's study as he edged closer he heard hushed voiced Legolas pulled back remembering his father's lecture about listening in. The little elfling pouted he wanted his ada, Legolas settled down to wait in the cold corridors and before he knew it he had fallen swiftly to sleep curled up outside his father's study.

Thranduil sighed as the meeting finally came to a close he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion he knew instinctively how late it was without even having to look at the position of the moon. His advisors filed out "my lord" one of his advisors called his king from the hall. Thranduil wanted to shout what is it now but he schooled his emotions and walked over to the doorway where he was met with a very shocking site. There curled up outside his door was Legolas; his little body was curled up in a tight ball to block the chill of the hall and there were tear streaks on his tiny face, the advisors quickly excused themselves from the hall leaving the king and his son alone. Thranduil kneeled down and gently picked up his son Legolas moaned snuggling into his father's warmth as he slept on. The king walked down the hall to his chambers. The guards opened the doors for their king slight smiles on their faces as they looked at their youngest prince he was so adorable. Thranduil placed his son gently onto his bed unwinding his robes from the little elfling's hands he tucked his Greenleaf safely under the covers and went to change once he was ready for bed he carefully blew out the candles and joined his son. Legolas instinctively curled into his father's side and they both slept soundly.

Legolas yawned and stretched as he opened his little eyes he instantly recognized that he was in his father's chambers he turned and smiled at his father's sleeping form. Suddenly the little elfling got an idea he giggled softly as he stood up on the bed ready to jump on his father; he bent his little knees and jumped but before he could make contact two hands reached out and grabbed him mid jump Legolas let out a squeal as his ada brought him closer into a hug "just what were you trying to do" Thranduil laughed as his son stuck his tongue out at him he brought the little elfling's belly to his mouth and blew on it Legolas let out peals and peals of laughter

"Daro ada…daro" Legolas called out between his laughter. Thranduil stopped smiling at his little Greenleaf the elfling smiled brightly at his ada as his laughter turned into giggles.

"Quel Amrun ion nin"

"Quel Amrun" Legolas replied back

"Why were you outside my study last night penneth" Legolas's smile disappeared and the boy looked down. Thranduil lifted Legolas's chin and he searched the little face

"I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone"

"A nightmare" Thranduil questioned he pulled his son into his lap "tell me about it ion Nin"

"The spiders came and got me they came through my window and no one came to save me" Legolas griped his father tightly

"it's ok penneth there's no need to be scared" he turned Legolas around and looked at his son in the eyes "Legolas I or your brothers will always be there to protect you do you understand" Legolas nodded but there was uncertainty in his blue eyes "come let's get something to eat then I have something to show you" Thranduil got up and dressed he sat down on the bed to brush his hair. Then he reached out and scooped Legolas into his arms "come little one lets go get you all dressed" Thranduil smiled as he let the young elf pick out his own clothes which consisted of a light blue tunic and gray leggings. Thranduil smiled it was much better than the green and bright blue that Legolas so often favored. Once the little elfling was dressed Thranduil brushed and braided his son's hair in a single pleat to keep it out of his eyes. He then took his sons hand and they walked together down to breakfast. Arahael was the only other one there he had gotten back a week earlier and was already settling back into his duties his trip to lothlorien had been a huge success and he had even met a girl there not that he would tell any of them who she was. He looked up and greeted his father before turning to little Legolas he smiled at his little brother who forced a small smile his mind still occupied by his nightmare. Arahael frowned slightly but he let it slide if Legolas was with Thranduil then it was likely the king already knew what was troubling his little brother. Legolas sat down and quietly ate his grapes and oatmeal. Thalion and Verrethel joined them a few moments later Legolas finished his meal quickly and turned to his ada

"What are you going to show me ada" Legolas said he stood on his chair to make him taller. All three of Thranduil's sons turned to look at their father curiously.

"Legolas had a nightmare last night and so I'm going to show him how safe we all are here" he looked over at Legolas "were going to go see the warrior training" Legolas's eyes widened

"Really"

"Yes" Legolas's eyes shone with excitement

"Legolas" Arahael asked

"Yes"

"How long have you been having these nightmares" on a normal occasion Legolas would have lied and said just last night but he was so excited he didn't even think about lying

"Since I got released from the healing house"

"But that was a month ago" Thalion gaped at his brother as Legolas realized what he had said the elfling looked down

"Legolas why haven't you said anything"

"I'm a big elf, I can handle it myself"

"Legolas just because you're big doesn't mean you can't need help I do all the time" Arahael stated the others all nodded

"You do" they all nodded and Thranduil scooped up Legolas into his arms

"Besides" the king stated "to me you will always be a little elfling just like all three of your brothers" said brothers all groaned and Legolas giggled.

"Can we go now ada" Legolas bounced in his father's arms Thranduil smiled and nodded. Thalion stood up

"You can see your big brother in action today"

"Don't you have court duties today?"

"Yes but not until after the mid-day meal"

"Lucky you I've got meetings all morning" Arahael said

"I'm going down to the healing house have fun little Greenleaf" Legolas smiled brightly and his brothers smiled back. The three made their way out to the training fields Thalion ran ahead so he wouldn't be late as Legolas and Thranduil walked along Legolas pulling is father to get him to hurry while Thranduil just laughed at his excited little boy. There was a crowd of warriors around the two fighting elves they were all too busy cheering to notice the new arrivals Legolas hopped up trying to see something. Thranduil smiled and when his son hopped again he reached out and caught him pulling him up and onto his shoulders. Legolas whooped and smiled as he settled on his ada's shoulders he watched with awe his little fingers fisting into his ada's hair. Thranduil winced at the small tug of his hair but let it go after all with 4 sons this was most certainly not the first time his hair had been pulled. Legolas cheered as his brother fought another elf their swords swinging at incredible speeds and power his brother was so good he was almost on constant offense finally he got the other elf disarmed and off his feet Legolas watched as his brother reached out to help the other elf up. Thalion turned and smiled at his little brothers look of awe in truth Thalion wasn't a very arrogant elf he didn't care about status or anything like that but he had always loved hat Legolas looked up to him more than anyone, well anyone besides adar.

Legolas was in complete and total awe he hoped one day he would be as amazing as his brother. They watched for a little while longer before Thranduil turned to walk off "ada where are we going"

"Don't you want to see the archery range?"

"Archery isn't as fun as sword fighting"

"How would you know that you haven't watched archery before?"

"Thalion told me"

"Do you believe everything your brothers tell you?"

"Not everything unless it's Arahael because he's smart" Thranduil laughed

"How about this if you don't like the archery we'll come back ok"

"Ok" Legolas nodded he began to braid a piece of his father's hair as he perched on his father's shoulders.

"Legolas we're here" Legolas looked up from his braid and his eyes widened he watched with apt attention. This was so different form the sword fighting it was quiet except for the random notes from the archery master as he fixed their stances. He didn't entirely know why he was so astounded with it but he was he held his breath as an archer readied as if in anticipation and cheered quietly as it hit the target Thranduil smiled at his sons quiet cheering. Legolas squirmed on his father's lap "ada can I get down please I want to get a closer look"

"As long as you promise to stay 2 feet behind them at all time"

"I promise I promise" Thranduil set his little elfling down and watched as he ran forward stopping just within two feet but Thranduil let it slide. Legolas watched the elves studying their stances and how they drew their bow his little eyes took in everything. The field master smiled at the young boy and kneeled down next to him

"Hello little prince"

"Hello" Legolas bowed and the elf smiled

"Would you like to get closer" Legolas nodded but then he pouted a bit

"I can't ada said not to get closer than this" Legolas then smiled "I'll go ask him and be right back" Legolas sped away the field master smiled at the avid young prince and went to talk to their star archer

"Ada" Legolas jumped up and down in front of his father

"What penneth" Legolas quickly explained what had transpired

"Can I ada please"

"Yes go" he stated the little elf turned and ran back over. The archery master scooped up the little elfling and stood a little over to the side he introduced the elfling to the archer and Thranduil smiled as Legolas and the elf shook hands.

Legolas was astounded as he watched the archer ready his boy and in quick succession he fired arrow after arrow into the target Legolas couldn't believe the speed and accuracy as all the arrows gathered in a clump just to the right but still in the center of the bull's-eye. Finally it was time to return to the palace Legolas was so disappointed but he understood that he had to let them get back to practice after the first archer had shown off and received applause for the little prince the rest of the archers had also tried to receive the applause and sweet smile that came along with it. Thranduil had been trying not to laugh Legolas had only to smile and he could captivate people's hearts the boy was just completely adorable. Legolas skipped all the way to the palace Thranduil kneeled next to his son before they walked in Thranduil knowing as soon as he entered he'd be overwhelmed with advisors and paperwork. "Legolas I showed you all of this so you wouldn't be scared anymore all of those warriors protect everyone in Mirkwood." Legolas smiled at his ada and hugged him

"Thanks ada and one day I'm going to be a warrior" Thranduil smiled 'one day far in the future little one' Thranduil thought as they walked into the palace. Just as Thranduil had expected he was quickly swept away Legolas waved bye to him and sighed nothing seemed as exciting as the archery range but he knew enough to know that he wouldn't be able to start training until he was at least 400 years. Legolas sighed maybe if he could prove to his ada that he could do it now then he would allow Legolas to start early. Legolas made his way to his father room the guards were currently with the king and so Legolas easily slipped into his father's room. He walked around his father's room to where he kept his bow and quiver full of arrows his ada had made himself. he reached for the bow it was so big he couldn't even hold it (think little Merida with her father's bow from Brave) Legolas let out a frustrated sigh well there goes his dream of proving to his father that he could shoot but he had all day well at least another hour he observed as he looked at the sky before mid-day meal to look over his father's bow after all he'd never had the chance before because he wasn't aloud Legolas ran his fingers down his father's bow observing the intricately carved bow. Soon Legolas was bored with the bow and he moved on to the quiver he had seen his brother making arrows and although he'd never paid the greatest attention to it he still thought ada's arrows were the coolest ever he slid one out of the quiver admiring his father's craft work the whole arrow was so pretty Legolas ran his little fingers over the fletching carefully then he turned the arrow around and smiled at the carefully formed and sharpened Legolas carefully felt the metal tip being careful to avoid the sharp edges he heard a loud shout from the hallway and jumped tightening his grip on the arrow then he gave out a small cry of pain. He looked down at his palm which was covered in blood he winced knowing that he had accidently gripped the blade slicing open his palm. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't if his ada found out he'd be angry Legolas ran over to his ada's dresser and saw the ceramic bowl he knew was filled with water he reached for it and carefully tried to ease it off the dresser however the weight of the ceramic as well as the water that filled it unbalance the poor already hurt elfling and it crashed to the floor Legolas gasped and tried in his panic together the broken shards. The door was eased open as a maid heard the crash she gasped at the little prince.

"your highness daro, daro" the maid grabbed Legolas's hands as the elf kept trying to pick up the pieces tears in his eyes and leggings wet from the water spilt.

"No" Legolas cried "I have to clean this"

"It's ok little prince I'll clean it up for you ok I want you to go down to the house of healing right now" she said Legolas in trying to clean up the shattered ceramic had cut open his other hand as well as mangled his fingers.

"Don't tell ada please I want to tell him myself"

"he won't hear it from me penneth now quickly to the healing house" Legolas left the room and made his way to his room instead he knew if he went to the healing house his brother or the head healer would find out and he would be forced to tell his father besides he could wrap these cuts himself they weren't too deep Legolas thought. He walked into his room and locked the door. he quickly pulled open a drawer where his brother had put some bandages in case of emergency Legolas washed his hands crying harder at the pain and began to wrap them both his hands were injured and so his wrapping was sloppy and the bandages were quickly stained red from his blood. As he was bandaging he heard a knock on his door he turned sharply

"Legolas its time for the midday meal" it was Arahael

"I'm not hungry"

"Legolas what's wrong"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry" Arahael tried to open the door

"Legolas open the door"

"No go away" he yelled

"Penneth"

"Go away" Legolas repeated

"Alright but I'm telling ada about this"

"Ti tállbe Orch!"

"language Legolas" Legolas didn't answer and Arahael turned and walked off partly angry at his brothers rude words but mostly worried Legolas hardly ever threw such fits. He walked quickly to the dining room. The rest of his family had already arrived Thalion looked up and smiled he wanted to know how Legolas liked seeing the warriors and seeing him.

"Where is Legolas?"

"He refuses to come out of his room"

"What" Verrethel asked the others had all stopped eating and were staring at their brother as he sat down.

"exactly what I said" Arahael exclaimed "I went to get him and he told me he wasn't hungry so I asked him what was wrong and he told me to go away then when I tried to go in and his door was locked he yelled at me again so I told him I was going to tell Adar and he…" Arahael trailed off wondering how their Adar would react to Legolas's filthy mouth

"And Legolas…" Thranduil prompted

"He told me to Ti tallbe Orch"

"He what" Thranduil looked completely shocked

"Where on earth did he learn a thing like that" Verrethel asked in shock

"I'm guessing Thalion"

"What why me"

"come on we've heard you yell it when you get angry I'm sure Legolas has too" Thalion opened his mouth to argue but then he stopped Arahael was right he got into a lot of fights and the insult often left his lips.

"What on earth happened that set him off" Verrethel wondered

"He was perfectly happy when I left him earlier" Thranduil stated

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Thalion stated ever the elf for the direct approach. The others stood and followed Thalion to Legolas's room he knocked on Legolas's door before trying the handle the door was still locked "Legolas open the door"

"No I don't want to go away"

"Ion nin now" Thranduil stepped forward his son sounded extremely upset

"You told Arahael you miserable cow"

"Legolas" Thranduil scolded "enough open this door"

Legolas had long finished bandaging his fingers and the ones from earlier were already bleeding through and staining his light blue tunic and his hands hurt so badly the boy was currently curled up his hands clutched to his chest

"Legolas I'm going to count to 5" Thranduil started Legolas who was in full tantrum mode turned and screamed into his pillow in frustration why wouldn't they just leave him alone. "5…4…3…2" Thranduil heard little feet shuffle toward the door and the bolt slid free unblocking the door Legolas turned around and held his hands tighter to his chest. The door opened and the family walked in Legolas was in front of them back to them in his last defense. "Ion nin what happened" Legolas knew he couldn't hide it from his father and brothers and so he took a deep breathe

"Ada I'm sorry I was scared because I did something I wasn't supposed to" Legolas said new tears wetting his cheeks "I'm sorry"

"What did you do" Thranduil asked gently as he heard tears in his son's voice

"I just wanted to look at your bow and arrows but I was startled and I cut myself and then I knew you'd find out so I tried to clean but I broke your bowl with your water and I didn't want to tell you"

"Legolas you'd get in a lot less trouble if you'd just confess instead of trying to hide it. Now I think that you owe your brother an apology"

"I'm sorry" Legolas stated

"You're going to have to do better than that and what have I taught you about apologizing"

"to do so while looking them in the eye" Legolas droned Legolas sighed and turned wrapping his arms around himself hiding both his hands and the blood that stained his tunic he looked up at Arahael who had put on a very dramatic sad face "I'm really sorry for saying that and calling you ca cow and yelling at you and cursing you in my head for telling on me" Arahael nodded and accepted his brothers apology while Thalion and Verrethel were both trying hard not to laugh at their youngest brothers childish way with the truth. Verrethel quickly frowned when Legolas refused to untangle his arms and hug his brother then he remembered Legolas had spoken of getting hurt

"Legolas can I see your hand please" Legolas took a giant step back and shook his head wildly "please" Legolas looked down at the floor

"I'm sorry the maid told me to go to the healing house but I didn't"

"It's ok Legolas let me see" Legolas stayed where he was as he unwrapped his arms and showed his hands which were crudely wrapped and still freely bleeding. Verrethel was in shock he rushed forward and took his brothers hands in his. Legolas's fingers were curled into tight balls and he whimpered slightly as Verrethel forced him to move his fingers agitating the cuts that littered them. He unwrapped the crude bandages they were all shallow cuts but there were so many of them and Verrethel knew well how little cuts could bring the worst sting. He properly cleaned his brother's cuts and bandaged them. Legolas wiped at his cheeks with his sleeves and hugged his elder brother then he walked over to Arahael and hugged him apologizing in his brother's ear again. Arahael kissed his brothers forehead. Then he walked over to his father and bowed

"I'm sorry ada it won't happen again. I'll take my punishment now" His brother all shook their heads their ada could never stay mad at Legolas let alone punish the boy. Thranduil lifted Legolas's chin

"I think you've punished yourself enough" Thranduil pulled his son into a hug. Legolas smiled "but I hope that what you told your brother earlier never leaves your mouth again or ill wash it out with soap" Legolas nodded swiftly.

"Where did you learn such a phrase anyway penneth" Arahael asked

"Thalion yelled it at someone one day I thought it was funny" Verrethel snorted and Thalion blushed bowing his head at his father's look. "He said some other things too" Legolas continued Thalion put his hand over his brother's mouth

"Let's not talk about that" Thalion stated he really needed to have a word with Legolas about his honesty, especially if it was going to get him in trouble. Legolas broke free of his brother and held out his hand for Arahael

"I'm hungry now can we go eat" he asked Arahael smiled and nodded taking his brothers offered hand they walked toward the dining room

"So Legolas how did you like the sword fights this morning"

"It was great but I like archery better" Thalion pouted and his brothers and father all laughed as Legolas skipped ahead obliviously.

_Ada- dad_

_Adar- father_

_Penneth- young one_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Daro- stop_

_Quel Amrun- good morning_

_Ti tállbe Orch- go kiss an orc_

**AN: ok that's the end of this story I was going to make it a multi chapter but I just kept writing and it all just kept going until it was finished. I feel bad for Legolas I'm so mean to him but I just can't help it! Also I used to shoot archery but I cant for the life of me remember what the head of the archery fields were called. Please review!**


End file.
